


A Lesson To Be Learned

by insanechayne



Series: Class Is In Session [1]
Category: Actor RPF, The Boondock Saints RPF, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dominant Norman is best Norman, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanechayne/pseuds/insanechayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Sean gets a little too drunk and feisty at Hooters; Norman decides to teach him some manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson To Be Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica/gifts).



> Hello, darlings. I decided to take a night off from my Dick fic and work on this quick, smutty one-shot.  
> I think I'm even starting to get more comfortable with writing smut, so let me know what you think of it.  
> Dominant Norman is uncommon but is still best Norman.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> All relation to real people/places/or events is coincidental and/or used only for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue me or anything.

Norman kept his head ducked, hiding his face as much as possible behind his hand as he sipped his beer, simply because he wanted to try and pretend that he hadn’t come here with Sean Patrick Flanery, the king of drunken fools. 

Sean had had one too many shots of whiskey and pints of lager, and was now proceeding to slap the ass of every waitress who passed by while simultaneously trying to win their hearts with his fake Irish brogue. He’d earned many a slap to the face, and it was a wonder the two hadn’t been kicked out yet; Norman supposed the girls hadn’t complained to their manager simply because Sean was famous, and happened to be quite attractive, even when he was acting like an idiot. 

Norman was more than embarrassed by his friend, he was downright pissed by the man’s behavior. Sean had promised him a nice dinner with a “view”, a couple of drinks, and then a night spent between the sheets. It probably didn’t seem like such a big deal, but this was their way of celebrating the wrap up of Boondock Saints 2: All Saints Day, and Norman had actually looked forward to their late night plans, until Sean started to ruin it, that is. 

Sean grinned, running a hand through his fluffy brown hair as he gently grabbed the hand of the redheaded waitress who had reluctantly come back to their table to ask if they wanted refills. “Y’know, y’ve got some lovely hair there, m’dear. I wonder how it’d look all mussed up’n your face after I’ve fucked ya blind.”

Norman closed his eyes, willing his friend to stop talking right there. This poor girl had been dealing with Sean’s shenanigans all night long, and the grimace was clear on her face. She slid her hand out of Sean’s grasp, trying to remain professional, and clenched her other hand into a fist, the urge to slap him flaring as bright as her hair. 

Of course, Sean didn’t stop there, at a relative safe point; he kept pushing the boundaries. “I bet yer a screamer, ain’t ya? M’name’s Sean, in case ya wanna scream it later.” He flashed that gorgeous smile of his as he said this.

All that earned him was another hard slap to the face, and Norman had to stifle a laugh. The girl slammed their check down on the table and hustled away, her face bright pink; Norman would have to remember to tip her well, as restitution for all that Sean had put her through. 

Norman’s anger still hadn’t worn, though, and the way Sean’s eyes were nearly popping out of his head at every pair of tits that walked past was pushing him to right about furious. Sean needed to learn some damn manners, and suddenly Norman knew just how to get the lesson through his friend’s thick skull.

“Would ye help me to the bathroom there, Normy? M’feelin’ a bit woozy.” Sean’s legs wobbled as he rose from his chair, and he had to put a hand on the table to keep from falling over.

Norman rolled his eyes as he laid the money in the checkbook, but stood and wrapped an arm around his friend’s waist, anyway. The two shuffled their way to the bathroom with relative ease, Sean smirking the whole way there. 

Luckily, the bathroom was one of those single-person ones with a nice thick lock on the door to keep anyone from accidentally coming inside while it was occupied, which was perfect for Norman’s plan. Once inside he swiftly shut and locked the door, then turned and shoved Sean roughly against the wall face-first. 

“What’re ya doin’, Norm? I gotta piss.” Sean’s words were a bit garbled, but he sounded merely annoyed rather than alarmed. 

“What you have to do is learn some fucking manners, you prick, and I’m going to teach you a lesson right now.” Norman pressed his body against Sean’s, pinning him to the slick tile wall so that he could more easily remove the fool’s pants. 

Sean’s jeans fell into a puddle at his ankles, followed by his boxers, and Norman shuddered at the sight of his friend bare in front of him; Sean did have such a nice ass. 

“Gonna learn this lesson the hard way, make sure you never forget it.” Norman murmured as he fumbled with his own pants, eagerly shoving them down to the floor. 

Sean didn’t speak, but he was alert to every move Norman made. He panted, trying to catch his breath; Norman wasn’t usually playing the dominant role when they got together, and Sean knew he meant business today. If he was being honest, he quite liked seeing this side of Norman rear its head, since the sex was so much better when Norman was mad at him. 

Norman slapped his palm across Sean’s ass, smirking at the way Sean jumped, and at the red mark his hand left on Sean’s smooth skin. 

“You like smacking girls’ asses so much, seems to me you need to get yours smacked more often.” Norman grinned wickedly to himself, bringing his hand down on Sean’s ass once more. “A good spanking every so often might teach you to behave better.”

Sean bit his lip, soft whimpers spilling from his lips. The slaps hurt, but he loved them, too, and each smack Norman doled out just made him more aroused. 

Norman grabbed the collar of Sean’s barely-buttoned shirt and pulled it up to the man’s lips. “Bite.” He instructed harshly, and Sean obliged, clasping the thin blue fabric tightly between his teeth. Even through his drunken haze he knew that this meant Norman would be causing him some form of pain, and his cock throbbed at the thought. He just wanted Norman to pound his ass right that second, put him out of his misery. 

Norman spit on his palm and slicked his cock with one hand, using the other to squeeze Sean’s ass cheek, and spread it enough to get a good angle to thrust into him. He’d have to go in relatively dry, but Sean deserved at least a little pain for how he’d been acting that night, and this seemed a fitting punishment. He lined the tip of his cock up to Sean’s asshole and pushed in slowly, allowing them both to adjust. As soon as Sean was stretched to his liking, Norman thrust into him with everything he had, pushing him forcefully into the wall with each swivel of his hips. 

Sean squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on the shirt even tighter, a moan breaking haphazardly from his throat. He understood the purpose of Norman giving him something to bite now, but he wouldn’t dare complain; this felt too good to care about the miniscule amount of pain he’d been in a moment ago.

As Norman continued his frantic, rough pace he dipped his head to Sean’s neck. His tongue darted from between his lips, lightly tracing lines along Sean’s tanned skin, and then he abruptly bit into the man’s flesh, using his lips to suck at the same time. That would leave a very large bruise by the next morning, but that was what Norman had wanted all along.

“This proves you’re mine.” Norman whispered in Sean’s ear. “You can flirt, and you can touch, but you will always come back home to me.” He buried his face into Sean’s shoulder once more, biting and licking and sucking at whatever bare skin he could get his lips onto. 

Sean moaned louder, the sound seeming strangled since it came from between teeth, lips, and fabric. His cock ached to be touched, but he knew better than to ask Norman to help him out with that at a time like this, and he doubted he’d be allowed to reach down and touch himself either. He whimpered, needing the release that wouldn’t come. 

Norman, ever the considerate friend, even when he was in dominant mode, understood Flanery’s plight, and reached around to Sean’s front. He wrapped his fingers around the man’s dick and began to pump his fist up and down in time with his thrusts, making Sean nearly release the shirt from his teeth and cry out in pleasure. 

It wasn’t long before they both came, creating a bit of a mess on the floor, wall, and themselves. Norman grinned as he grabbed a few paper towels from the dispenser, always keeping one hand somewhere on Sean’s body, and cleaned their mess. He then helped his friend asituate his jeans once more, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Did you learn your lesson, Sean?” Norman asked in a teasing tone. 

Sean nodded, still trying to catch his breath. “I think ya might have to give me a refresher later tonight, back at home. I wanna make sure I don’t forget it.”

And with that Norman cupped Sean’s chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss, their lips moving in sweet synchronization, before releasing him and helping him get back home. Norman made himself a promise that he would teach Sean lessons like these more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Because I have currently started work on my first novel and already have quite a few people supporting me, someone suggested I set up a newsletter about the book.   
> It'd be mostly updates about the writing process, quotes from the book, and in the future updates about publication and when it'll be available for purchase.  
> The newsletter will be a mass email sent out roughly once a week. So if you're interested in being a part of this you can send me an email at chayne43571@gmail.com, where the newsletter will be sent from, or you can message me here or at my tumblr (insanechayne.tumblr.com) with the email address you'd like me to send the letter to.   
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
